State of Being Right
by darkestbeforedawn
Summary: Forgiveness under the rain... and just being in the state of being right. [polarshipping]


The State of Being Right   
by: darkestbeforedawn   
disclaimer: yuugiou no belong to me~   
summary: it's hard sometimes to get your feelings across, but that only means you just need a new way to tell that person you know, that you care. and this is how two members of the yuugiou cast get their point across, each very differently, and in their own way. [heterosexual couplings] [polarshipping]   
--------------------- 

She would always, _always_ first stare at him, like he couldn't see her. Every movement, videotaped on her mind, like some sort of black and white video camera. She would stare down at her feet when he looked over, just before those honey brown eyes could catch her. 

So close. 

She could simply say it to his face, make this so much more simpler, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She wasn't known for being passive, but when it came to him... everything wasn't normal anymore. When she could easily brush it off, pretend it was nothing, that it didn't bother her, didn't cross her thoughts every second that she breathed. But it wasn't that way with him- nothing was. 

Then we got back to point one again, and she discuss with herself that it was nothing wrong, and a big idiot like him would probably forget it and be his old love able self again. 

No, you didn't just call him love able. It was the insomnia. 

Yes, that's it. You're just getting worried over nothing. 

But he wasn't just nothing. Because she _never_ worried over _nothing_. 

Unless he wasn't a nothing. 

But he was, right? 

An insignificant idiot like him was nothing, right? She didn't care about people like him, when she could have men bowing down at her feet, praise her like she was a goddess. She didn't have to go worry about some damn idiot's feelings. 

But she did hurt his feelings. Because he would never ignore her like this. Never. Anyone but him. Because it wasn't _him_ to do something like this. 

And yet it wasn't her to do something like this either, but here she was doing it. 

She was back to where she started, and she was going to let it hang like that. No. 

It wasn't her nature to do this. 

So she walked. Down from her apartment, holding within her hands an umbrella, down the stairs, into the streets, and began talking a very familiar route to a very familiar school. She could've taken the car, but her mind was on something else. 

She was there, outside of Domino High School, staring at the image that had haunted her since she had began. 

He stared at her in shock as he caught sight of her. 

//"Jounouchi, could I talk to you please?"// 

Heh. If it wasn't Katsuya she was talking about, she would think that she was in love.   
*~* 

He sensed it in the air. The birds weren't singing, and even the weather outside seemed to have worsen just to suit the atmosphere. 

Maybe he was being superstitious, but didn't animals have the ability to sense natural disasters? 

It certainly felt like one now. 

Ok, maybe it was his fault for bringing up the topic. But she didn't have to bring up his own phobias. He knew she was aware of them, and took advantage of that. 

He had thought she had changed. Ever since Duelist Kingdom, he thought... maybe she wasn't that bad. I mean, if someone like her could help his best friend, then how bad could she be? Besides, she was really pretty. 

Well, minor point. But now, it felt like there was some sort of barrier that stopped him immediately from looking at her, stare and gaze at her blonde curly hair that reminded him of those beautiful china dolls that his little sister used to have. 

Damn. 

Ok, he was a guy, and he had hormones. It was normal to feel this way. Besides, it wasn't illegal or anything. Unless he started acting like a certain robotic monkey, but that's for another day. 

He sighed, the rain began pouring now. He sat in a desk near an open window, chin resting in his palm as the teacher droned on. The mysterious white haired boy that had almond brown eyes wasn't in today, and a empty seat was instead in his place. 

Wait- was that...? 

Out in the rain, under the safety of an umbrella, stood the very image of the china doll he was earlier describing. Blonde hair, violet eyes, high cheek bones... eyes that said... 

//"Jounouchi, could I talk to you please?"//   
*~* 

And he ran. Outside of his class, as the teacher yelled at him to stop, outside of this world where everyone was so afraid to apologize. Because right now, he didn't care. He could get in trouble, his father could yell at him, his friends might not even understand him. 

But he had to do this. 

Because beyond the limits of cruelty, he was human. And humans had emotions, had feelings.   
They understood to love, to care, to apologize. Because they could feel.   


And to be honest, nothing ever felt as right as dancing with Mai in the rain. 

//"Will you forgive me Jounouchi?"// 

\\"If you can start calling me Katsuya."\\ 

Then they laughed together, the fallen umbrella forgotten. They laughed at the world that would never understand them, but that was ok. They never asked to be understood. In their mind's, they were already in the state of being right. 

And that was enough.   



End file.
